


破窗

by shounofue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shounofue/pseuds/shounofue
Summary: ABO(A!汉克)，强制行为提及注意





	破窗

这是康纳当晚第二次私闯同一间民宅了。

几小时前被他打碎的窗玻璃节省了一分四十二秒。康纳越过碎玻璃，大型犬冲他摇了摇尾巴。

RK800有责任，没在汉克离开前注意到端倪。但那会儿他注意力全在面前那个黑漆漆的枪口上，没太在意醉醺醺的老警官突然飙升的肾上腺素。有一刻康纳判断自己真的会当场报废，毕竟他和汉克的关系僵得不像话。

最后人类哆嗦着放下枪，嘟嚷几句脏话就匆匆离去。仿生人额角的指示灯跳了黄，独自在雪中站着，直到功能重新上线才探知到几乎被冷风吹散的信息素分子。而安德森副队长已经不知所踪。

“汉克？”

他喊这一嗓子纯粹是为了提醒房子主人，免得对方想也没想就开枪自卫;没有得到回应。康纳小心地前进，微微张着嘴，以更好地探知空气中Alpha气息的成分。

康纳挪到洗手间门边时，空气中的信息素浓度已经高达百分之三十五。汉克·安德森跪在浴缸旁边，闭着眼睛，双手死死攀着边沿。体温过高、心率过快，加上意识不清，男人的状况比早前还要糟。

康纳上前，一把把人类架了起来。

他遭到了激烈的反抗。发情中的Alpha极具攻击性，一个六尺二的成年男性此刻爆发出的力量足以同仿生人抗衡。康纳接下搭档一记左勾拳，几个转身糊弄过一连串毫无章法的拳打脚踢，最后一拦腿使了个绊子，乘汉克重心不稳扑过去把对方按倒在地。康纳凑过脸时挨了个重重的巴掌，差点手上脱力让人类挣开。多亏副队长近年疏于锻炼，先前又喝醉了酒，否则这台很贵的原型机今晚不说报废，机体残缺怕是免不了。

“副队长！”他喊：“安德森副队长，我是康纳！”

安德森使劲甩了甩头，仿佛是用上了全身的力才让两只眼睛睁开。

“……康纳？”他的声音比平时还低了半个八度：“怎么又他妈是你？”

对，对，又是他妈的我。他把手心体温调低，敷在男人额头上，同时释放出少量安抚性的Omega气息。汉克愣神，在安抚中稍微放松了一点。

“您需要疏导，安德森副队长。”

确认对方已经恢复神智，康纳慢慢松开了手站起身，低头看着还赖在地上的汉克；后者单手盖着眼睛，呼吸急促。

他到底听见了没有？仿生人歪歪头。RK800的信息素系统是设计来安抚谈判对象的，浓度低，且只能靠呼吸摄取。副队长需要的量比这多得多。

“家里有抑制针剂吗？”康纳犹豫要不要搭一把手拉汉克起来，“或者其他可以在发情后使用的药剂？”

“……没有。”

“我去药房……”

“不需要。”汉克好像一下清醒了过来：“我不需要那种破东西。”

康纳皱眉。知道副队长对大多数现代科技不感冒，没想到这其中竟然也包括现代医学。

“发情期症状得不到疏解会严重损害您的健康，副队长。”确认人类已经冷静了很多，心跳也不再快得吓人，他终于有余力注意周围的细节。紧急抑制喷雾，口服长期抑制药——看来汉克一直靠它们解决。老警长似乎很确定自己不会再被发情期干扰，甚至没准备后续方案。

安德森没说话，冲他干瞪眼。

好吧。康纳耸耸肩，后退几步。

左手边有镜子，康纳下意识对着它整理起扭打中被扯开的衣领。汉克嘲笑过他对镜子的执着（“我不知道安卓也会自恋”），但康纳就是改不掉这个习惯。

或许是用于稳固仿生人格的基石代码在作怪。除了照镜子，没有自我中心的赛博体要如何确定自己究竟是谁？

——软体不稳定。

……我得想想怎么处理副队长的情况。

康纳扫描到镜子上的黄色便签条，其中之一字迹被无色的笔迹覆盖了，有锐物在便签条上凌乱划出“自控”。

安卓的视线很快锁定地上没拆开包装的皮下注射针筒，针头已经折断。首先求助于自控力，他扬了扬眉，如此原始的抑制方式甚至不会存在于仿生人的备选方案内。他的脑内成列出上百条计划，开始告诉演算后续分支。

“说真的汉克，”与此同时他扯开话题，以免汉克觉察出异样——副队长不喜欢行为计算。“你觉得发作时看笔记会有用吗？”

“再废话我就踹你屁股。”汉克翻了个身，发出受伤动物一样的呻吟：“有用的，你这蠢安卓。这就是为什么我刚才没跑到大街上见人就揍。”

很有说服力，您没见着人影就揍过来了。谈判专家没说出口。

“活见鬼……我真是一团糟。”

康纳的视线转回汉克身上，后者已经在地上蜷缩起来。华氏九十八度，性腺轻微堵塞，从人类的反应看来他是真的很难受。副队长的医疗信息上了锁，康纳无法确定他是否会对口服抑制剂的植物成分产生过敏反应。长期抑制药救不了急，汉克·安德森本人似乎又出于不明原因拒绝针剂，强行注射可能引发严重抵触情绪。

剩下的主分支只有两条，都是物理干涉。

——RK800演算完毕。他准备好了。

“如果没有备选方案，”康纳开口，声调上扬：“我恐怕只能强行实施救助了，汉克。”

他选择了侵略性语气。他叫他汉克。

“滚出我的家！”安抚效果维持不了太久，汉克的情绪波动突然变大。“他妈的，该死的塑料，你干嘛盯着我不放？！”

直接激怒他。

“或许是我的材质阻止您认识到这一点，”采取强势路线，仿生人在语气里加入些微的嘲讽：“但您的状态会影响探案进度。搭档的身体健康也在我的管束范围之内。”

汉克不喜欢这种说法，他肯定。这会让人类感觉自己被描述成了某种无机物质的一部分，比如数据和情报。天台上那一巴掌够说明问题了。

康纳看着副队长用手撑住地，慢慢从地上爬起来。

“你以为自己是什么——”人类湿热的呼吸里带着浓重的酒气：“——样样高人一等？万事皆在掌控之内？嗯？”

他要攻击了。

康纳先发制人，朝着汉克的腹部就是一拳。这一记下手不轻，康纳调节着施力程度，在不会造成内伤的力道范围内朝对方右下腹来了第二拳，搬着汉克的肩硬把他往右边掰下去。

汉克失去平衡，捂着小腹单膝跪地，神情扭曲。

“我很抱歉，副队长。”康纳也蹲下来，拽过对方的手腕，将两只手铐在了一起。

他抬头，对上汉克因受惊睁大的双眼：“但是分析报告显示，如果不这么做，有百分之百的几率我会在接下来的计划实施过程中严重受阻。”

————————————

 

是他的错，没在那破塑料打死夜总会两个小姑娘后当场把它的脑壳也撬开。汉克·安德森被迫贴着自家冰冷的瓷砖，心里已经把DPD和模控生命翻着花骂了个狗血淋头。威士忌的后劲和发情期同时来袭，而那小子还在絮絮叨叨解释个没完！汉克的脑神经上像是有一千个康纳在跑酷，嘴里喊着lieutenant Anderson，让他头痛欲裂。

该死的安卓在剥自己的衣服，钳制的姿势力道恰到好处，把人类关节卡死。他无法遏制地努力蜷紧身子，结果只能勉强弯下腰——更糟了，活像个大虾。

‘安卓机的好处，’伊甸园的油腻老板怎么说的来着？‘在于他们能玩各种花样，不会染病，就算受伤也无所谓，反正他们不会说出去。’

So why not go wild? 

……歪他个头！这下可好，警察副队长、受人敬仰的汉克·安德森被动沦为伊甸园嫖客们的同道中人。他咬牙切齿盯着康纳，感觉到眼睛里爆开的几根红血丝。操他娘的仿生人脱完了还叠衣服！叠得比他从商店里买来时还整齐！

汉克知道自己此时已经全身赤裸，可身体丝毫意识不到皮肤暴露在空气下的清爽。他怀疑此时呼吸出来的都是蒸汽。血液里那个暴躁的发情狂巴不得现在就顺着康纳的意思，把眼前样貌乖顺的小混帐掀翻了来上几回合。

我拒绝，他死死抵住快崩溃的墙。汉克讨厌RK800的一切，序列号，那副名为康纳的皮囊上生搬硬套的老好人脸，又或者总是云淡风轻的语气。康纳会笑，会思考，会在踩到自己雷点后手足无措——什么都好，除了这些全他妈是假的，加倍的令人作呕。

自我控制生效，汉克低吼一声，使劲想把仿生人推开。

手被握住了。天杀的发情期，他以为自己在用力，结果胳膊软得像块橡皮泥。

“安德森副队长，我请求您……”

哦去你的吧谈判专家，汉克被这个哭腔恶寒了一把，居然还有委屈模式，看定了自己服软不服硬。

“我明白，安卓机永远比不上人类。” 抓着汉克手腕的手松开，顺着脉搏摸索上去，直到手掌贴着Alpha后颈的皮肤。“但是我会努力的。适应您的行为是我的特长，也是职责。请告诉我，您会选择什么样的伴侣？”

这个卑劣的混蛋，操蛋的骗子。安卓机碰到他后颈的同时汉克感觉到明显的微电流侵入——康纳在干预生物体内的信号传递。腺体受到信息素和神经冲动的双重引导，热潮期更猛烈地袭来。汉克在失控。他开始耳鸣，视野模糊不清，下半身冲动的欲望被更多破坏欲取代。

“您的体温过高。”仿生皮肤贴在他脸上，“只要您允许，我会立刻执行生理干涉。汉克，干涉不及时会导致血液内性激素水平过高、肾上腺功能性受创……”

他还在嘀咕什么废话，好像那颗没有欲望的塑料脑袋真的在意被他压在地上的人类的感受一样。这分明是一台安卓机要人类亲口承认自己是被欲望支配的下等种，汉克想，真见鬼！

但破塑料要是再不插手，很难保证自己接下来不会用头去砸墙。安德森混乱的大脑惯性般垂死挣扎。事到如今他已经分不清自己究竟是在跟什么作对了。

最终安卓看不到尽头的耐心大获全胜。康纳垂着眼睛，就着别扭的姿势抱着男人；汉克接着断断续续使劲和他对抗了一会儿，松开手，无声无息瘫软下去，体温烧热了脸贴着的那块浴室瓷砖；他僵硬地沉默着，抵住安卓肩膀的膝盖耻辱地分开了。

 

——————————————

 

“……你刚才洗手了吗？”

他正用毛巾擦拭手上Alpha的精液。汉克刚才仰面躺着喘息，被束缚的双臂因毫无必要的羞耻挡在面前。然后就那么没头没脑来了一句。

“抱歉？”面部肌肉书写出疑惑。

“我说，”男人费劲清清嗓子：“你他妈洗过那双沾了不知道多少龌龊玩意儿的手了吗？”

“我已经进行了消毒。”康纳点头，能考虑卫生状况这种更实际的东西而不是被情绪主导，预建模型的成功率又上升了百分之八：“很高兴您能配合，安德森副队长。希望这不是您逃跑计划中的一部分。”

汉克哼了一记：“你打算怎么办？警用仿生人除了信息素难道还有Omega器官？”

“的确有，我的身体可以模拟各个性别下的基本性功能。可以这么理解：我具备一般Beta男性的性能力。”康纳回答。“但是计划方案不是模拟Omega。”

哇哦。读懂了背后含义的安德森僵直了背，我真的该准备一套逃跑计划。

“放松，汉克。”康纳用最温和的语气向对方发出命令：“这是我第一次实行性援助，我不希望伤到你。”

“他娘的自大狂。”

他还是骂骂咧咧，动作上却没有再抗拒。

人类是多变的。汉克·安德森尤其如此。

他们第一次见面时仿生人的就觉得系统警铃大作。安德森副队长简直是一切不确定性的集合体：独身老警官，心理创伤，感性到甚至会对机器莫名其妙产生感情。对接DPD后，托这位搭档的福，仿生人软体就没稳定过二十四小时以上。

和大多数互动仿生人一样，RK800被植入了好感评估系统，用作谈判的辅助工具。原理很简单，捕捉一秒以下的细微变化，判断观察对象对自己的信任程度，拿来测量任务中主观因素可能的影响占比。问题只有一个：有时RK800会擅自跳过运算和选择步骤，生成名为“直觉指令”的程序命令，并优先执行该动作。指令生成来自一连串的数据积累和可能性分析，某种意义上来说比模拟运算更复杂。

‘但是，我认为该软件需要全面升级。’初次投入使用后康纳向Amenda汇报。‘我需要数据来进行精确计算和模拟，而不是随机选择。’ 

然而，正式加入DPD，遇上真正的人类搭档后，RK800基本得靠着这个缺乏逻辑的程序和对方进行交流。

比如现在。康纳的直觉指出，他可以不经对方同意擅自开始了。

好吧。

仿生人的手指裹满润滑剂朝肛门口内挤进去，感觉到人类痉挛般的排斥反应。

“您可以出声的。”他提醒，结果收获两记恶狠狠的眼刀。

我希望您再配合一些——这话说了也是白搭。于是实干家康纳抓住重新有抬头迹象的阴茎，机械的套弄手法转为更富技巧性的停顿、抚弄，手掌模拟穴道的湿热环境，放松又收紧；后面的手指重复刺入。

“唔......”

汉克看起来沉浸在新一轮的高潮前夕中。不太正常，康纳观察着，翻查起网络资料库来。习惯作为支配者的Alpha不该那么顺从，但这可能是汉克服从了身体欲望后的自暴自弃，或者克制过了头后的结果，他分析着。但有百分之四十三的不确定因素笼罩在未知的迷雾里。

有尚未解锁的操作，也许强硬路线不是最好的选择。他无法确定，树状模型大半的分支都是灰的。

他展开流程图。

优先顺序被改变了，康纳锁定了问题所在，是被忽略的直觉指令。

二十七分零五秒前，RK800决定对汉克·安德森进行生理干涉。谈判专家擅自决定扮演Alpha的角色强行执行任务。他不是没有选择：康纳完全可以主动向Omega的生理结构贴近，有百分之七十的几率安德森会迫不得已谩骂着服从Alpha本能。但分支被关闭了，他直到预想好引导词都没意识到应该开口问这个老古板一句“您是否更倾向于传统的解决方式？”

事实上，Alpha蜷起身子向他示弱的那一刻起，这个问题就被所谓的直觉划出了建议列表外。

而现在就算汉克有意回答，他的全部的精神力都集中在牙关口，根本憋不出个字来。

瞧你干的好事，直觉。

——我在跟谁说话？

 

安卓的动作突然变得有些粗暴，让汉克猝不及防。酸麻的电流涌向四肢，刺激得人类从喉头发出零碎音节。康纳决定让他在一切正式开始前先再释放一次，另一只手在人类体内又加入一根手指，于是汉克很快只能张着嘴喘息，手无助地在半空中想抓住点什么。康纳向前摸索了一阵，分开，又并拢，在肠壁上按压。

他居然在家里被自己的仿生人用手指操了，安德森拼命想让自己放松，至少别他娘像个贱人一样把那两根指头含那么紧。操，汉克怀疑康纳之前和仿生人联机时下载了不妙的夜总会程序，否则这个自称小处男的机器怎么能把一个Alpha玩得像Omega一样湿。他已经掉进圈套了，安德森羞愤地意识到自己在顺应着扭动，好从前列腺获得更多快感。人类在安卓的主导下呻吟，被强迫的耻辱在加倍放大前后夹击的快意。

感觉到汉克明显的紧绷，康纳反而加大了动作幅度，柔软的肠道在逐渐适应愈发肆无忌惮的开拓。康纳分开副队长的双腿，整个人跪坐着卡进两腿间的空地，俯身贴近喘息不止的Alpha。

“您瞧，安德森副队长，没有您想象得那么难。”

闭嘴吧天杀的塑料混蛋，我总有一天要给你劝到暴毙！与脑袋里恶狠狠的声音相反，他的肠道又淫荡地加紧了，肌肉紧紧地收缩，主动寻求刺激。

妈的，他感觉很好——太他妈爽了。

仿生人替他干手活的掌心里稍微加大了力道，拉扯感配合着陌生的快感，很快让Alpha又射了出来。这次汉克没有抑制自己，弥漫到全身的快感潮让他惊慌失措地大喊，身子软得像酥掉了骨头。

“啊！”他短促地尖叫。“不——不！别按……!”

汉克抓住康纳的制服，双腿锁住侵略自己的仿生人。康纳接收到动作中渴求的信号，模拟着交合动作用力抽送手指，弄得人类紧绷的身体抬起又瘫软下去。安德森大叫着，被高潮后又一个小巅峰弄得双眼失神。

“哈......Jesus...”他忍不住感叹：“操......Th-this is too much...”

康纳扶着人类几乎要倒下的身子，同时扫描被高潮袭卷过的身体各部分。Alpha过于敏感了，汉克的高潮反应比平均数高了一个标准差。

半晌后，汉克垂眼，像是睡着了一样身体不再动弹了。

做过头了？

“安德森副队长，”康纳用掌心轻轻捧起人类的半边脸颊，手指穿过被汗水浸湿的灰发和胡须。他用能做到最温和的语气试探：“您还好吗？”

汉克费力睁开眼，瞟了他几秒，又闭眼嘟哝了句什么。

“抱歉，没有识别出您的——”

“——我说你给我过来。”

人类扯住他的领带，力道让单膝跪地的康纳失去平衡；应激系统自行反应，借力的手一把掐上袭击者的脖子。

而Alpha完全不在意。他揪住康纳的领子，硬拉着他陷进一个吻里。

仿生舌头比他想象的柔软得多，让这次即兴的亲密行为变得更合人类的意。如果仿生人没有不止一次在他面前拿这条舌头去舔那些恶心玩意儿就更好了。

那就别多想。回心转意的老安德森用自己的方式向仿生人肆无忌惮发泄着对亲昵的渴求。舌吻，松开一点，嘴唇狠狠摩擦；再撬开那两瓣没来得及闭合的嘴唇，舌头又纠缠在一起。康纳不需要氧气，掐在人类脖颈上的手也没有再施力，于是汉克揪着他，吻到自己心满意足地缺氧。

他松开手。

些许攻击性的目光落到安卓的额角：“......感觉怎么样？小处男？”

不稳定状态中的软体出了个馊主意：仿生人微微偏过头，借角度藏起了自己还在闪着黄色的指示灯。

这没用，汉克老早看到了他额角半天没转回蓝色的圆形，让这个举动显得格外没道理。

汉克勾起了嘴角，他是在嘲讽吗？康纳扫描到人类的心跳，还是无法看出那根抿起来的唇线后隐藏的意思。

任务依然在进行中，甚至提高了成功率。可涌进脑海里的数据流却带给他类似的遭受失败的模拟情绪。

“......肢体接触上的偏好是您的选择。”康纳语气生硬地解说：“但是请记住，我只是台机器，这一切没有生理干涉之外的含义。”

汉克·安德森只是扬了扬眉毛：

“Got，it. ”

————————————————  
他们从浴室转移到寝室。

汉克·安德森跌跌撞撞爬上自己的床，后背刚碰到床垫仿生人就跟着压了上来。

他张开双腿，环住康纳的腰，扩张充分的后穴没费什么劲就被仿生器官撑开。肠道被侵入的异物感，加上研磨前列腺的舒爽，很快让人类浑身打着颤听话了。

康纳感到腰上那两条腿在压迫施力，抓着膝盖硬把它们掰开。违抗命令没把手铐解开是明智的选择，汉克挣扎着想反抗，但手上的束缚剥夺了大部分力气。

“放——！”命令被急促的呼吸取代：“康、康纳！”他被迫向侵略者敞开，因为双腿动作绞紧到麻木的肠道只能靠可怜的一点力气收缩着，毫不留情被顶进来的东西更深地推开，成了唤起快感的帮凶。

“放松，副队长。”康纳的仿生阴茎顶弄着人类被干得湿滑黏腻的甬道。不受欲望影响的仿生人办起事来冷静得吓人，汉克透过眼泪望见康纳不带波澜的眼神和指示灯，小腹中央传来紧缩的感觉。他没法控制身体了，但愿塑料混蛋懂得什么叫节制。汉克从来不知道Alpha的身体能产生如此强烈的服从愿望，他从分化以来在床上向来是占主导地位的那个。

全他妈是模控生命的功劳，康纳要是个人类他可能得先把汉克打昏才能让自己乖乖被按在床上操。或许是错觉，但仿生人连信息素都透着一股塑料味儿，这点居然在很大程度上缓解了血液里的斗殴冲动。无机的气味唤起性欲后冷冷地贴在血管上，不带挑衅意味的人造荷尔蒙把Alpha哄得服服帖帖。

康纳的节奏变了，缓和又深入的进攻让老警官猎豹一样哼哼。“做得很好。”对方用引导的语气称赞。

仿佛我是个乖乖妥协的嫌疑犯，这可他妈有点煞风景。安德森副队长翻了个白眼：“别他妈把你审讯室那套带到床上。”——虽说他确实被铐着双手。这么一来汉克也没办法照顾自己的阴茎，只好本能地在安卓俯身撞进来时挺腰，让性器在制服上多磨蹭会儿。  
这么被欲望驱使还是头一回，他心想，微妙的羞耻感爬进肚子里，把里面搅合成一团浆糊。

放在过去汉克绝不是会由着性子纵欲的人，就算发情期了巴不得在床上撒野，Alpha在伴侣面前也总是尽量掌握分寸。他的Beta或Omega伴侣们不止一次善意地嘲笑安德森放不开，但他本能地坚信这种时候照顾对方的感受远比泄欲来得更重要，愈年长愈是如此。  
如今他已很少发情，就算有短暂的汛期也算不准时间。由于乙醇同抑制药会引发严重过敏反应，汉克不能服用任何药物；神经性抑制针剂又有上瘾的风险，于是五年以来三个发情期Alpha都是抱着酒瓶子熬过的。他也很久没有找过伴侣了，连一夜情的对象都不愿意有。没有抑制剂，在床上发起疯来的成年男性Alpha和野兽无异，安德森绝不允许自己变成那副德行；更何况这五年……

散成一片水光的眼睛会聚了短短一瞬间。

……康纳不是活的，他想起来。也不知算不算好事。

老警探长长叹了口气，目光从那双过于逼真的棕色眼睛上挪开。事态能失控倒也合了自己那点卑鄙的心意，快感规律地从下身漾到全身，感觉过于好了，汉克哼出鼻音，毫不怀疑自己能被这么伺候着再释放两次。他这么想着，自我嫌弃般闭上眼睛，错过了灯圈闪过的几秒黄色。

性快感于人是如何强大的不可抗力，能让副队长妥协到这个地步？安卓研究着人类的身体，左手手在敏感区域摩擦刺激。汉克不太集中，他的性器半挺立着，显示身体主人没有完全被性唤起。这倒无妨，前列腺刺激足够让人类被动高潮，康纳调出流程图再次确认。他们已经处于计划中期，成功率逼近百分之九十九，预估时间二十八分十三秒。

——软体不稳定。

像是闸门被打开一样，第二股负面数据流毫无预兆涌进脑袋里，这次来得更加严重。电子大脑几乎是立刻生成了类似失重的生理体验。

模拟系统紊乱？康纳的动作停滞了。

没有收到来自中枢的警告。他的51号机体曾因坠楼而报废，导致后来型号的直觉系统学会了恐高，然而RK800-53目前的处境完全安全：他跪坐在床上，床体距离地面不过十七点八英寸；最不可预测的安德森副队长此时情绪也基本稳定，所处空间内一切数值都处在合理的可控范围内。

哪里不对劲，他切换进辅助视角，世界瞬间被黑色笼罩。

“……康纳？”

安德森睁开眼。

仿生人低着脑袋， 随后又抬起眼睛去看他，冷冰冰的视线盯得人类心里发怵：“喂，怎么了？” 

康纳发现了问题：有几根空间辅助线扭曲了。它们像是从很高的地方垂下来的一样，明明是笔直的纵线，却因为看不见的空间膨胀成了弧型。它们延伸，延伸……直到在康纳身上交汇成一个个盲点。

安卓快速眨眼。

灯圈是黄色的，这汉克想起电梯里康纳闭眼报告的一幕，顿时紧张起来：“你小子刚才不会把上我的过程录了像数据共享了吧？”

仿生人回答了，语气正常，但脸上表情还是空空的：“……没。”他配上个安抚性的摇头动作，“没有，副队长。这里发生的一切都经过加密保护。”

汉克松了口气：“哦谢天谢地……Christ，我早该料到这一出的。”他仰起的脑袋又跌回枕头里，嘴上骂骂咧咧。今晚真是一波三折。

新的路径形成，康纳退出后台，重新吸附到躯壳上。

“所以……”副队长终于意识到眼下状况的微妙：他躺在床上，性器已经半软下去，屁股里还粘着仿生人的那玩意儿。他咳嗽一声，像是很勉强地想回到方才浴室里有点轻佻的状态，当然效果适得其反——典型的安德森做派。“你他妈在干嘛？嗯？”

“我在想……”

——路径演习失败。诊断：强制中断模型预建。

——说实话。

“……我在想，你喜欢被我操，汉克。”

他如实陈述。

Alpha一惊，全身跟着起了反应。

汉克张着嘴差点反驳出声，康纳没给他机会；他们已经浪费了一点时间，要最快把局面调整回一分五十三秒前的状态。还好仿生人的勃起完全能通过自主调节，安卓伸手把人类搭档压进垫子，配合的一记抽出动作里将话语熔成意义不明的一片。

“怎么，副队长，”正面反应，安卓变本加厉在嘴角勾起嘲讽的弧度：“您骂人的那些词都去哪儿了？”

你他妈脑子突然出了什么问题？！汉克下意识想起身，手铐和下身的酸麻中止了动作，人类慌乱中伸手揪住安卓胸前垂下来的领带，把康纳——和他的那根东西——硬生生拽了回来。“唔——！”

“别急。”安卓单手撑在床上，居高临下看着他。

妈的，这下惨了。

被康纳一激，汉克全身投入到被侵略方的角色里；他明显兴奋了，还不是Alpha发情时被激发的那种占有欲。汉克对上仿生人的棕色眼睛。

“我要你对我说实话，汉克。”

“你天杀的干什——”

“告诉我，你希望我对你做什么？”

肾上腺素维持在高水平，性激素分泌上升，RK800一一检查过心跳、呼吸、体温，最后停留在人类的面部。汉克情绪异常激动，但不是因为愤怒。

我还可以走更远。他想。

于是他顶了顶胯。安德森狠狠打了个哆嗦，这才记起体内那根深埋进去的仿生器官的存在；蓝眼睛里一片迷茫，好像接下来康纳要做的动作完全在他常识范围之外一样。

“不……”他费力地吞咽，嗓子有点哑：“听着，康纳。你不能——”

他倒抽一口气：仿生人碰到了最深处的器官口部。

我会给这小子搞死，老警官失语，只能拼命摇头向对方传达信号。

康纳当然清楚界限在哪里，但警示性动作的刺激效果很好，让Alpha在他身下全面缴械。作为负责任的搭档，RK800第一次见面时已经把搭档从头到脚检查了个遍。子宫分化后失去生殖功能却没有萎缩的Alpha比较少见，而安德森副队长恰巧是少数人中的一员。

“说。”康纳重复。

耶稣在上，他的仿生搭档真在床上异常化了？汉克此刻慌了阵脚，肚子里那个器官这辈子除了自慰时就没被碰到过，天知道现在突然顶开会他妈发生什么！

“康、康纳，冷静……啊啊啊！”

“回答问题，汉克。”康纳无视人类惨兮兮的零碎痛呼：“你、想让我、怎么做？”

Alpha头晕眼花，他被劈开了，被他的搭档，一个连第二性别都说不上的仿生人。闷痛没想象的那么厉害，不，其实多的是古怪的麻木。原来是这种感觉，他已经混乱的一小部分头脑在胡思乱想。因为拒绝在性爱中用到那个器官，汉克从没到过比宫口更远的地方。

不过，要驯服一个Alpha警员，让他口头承认自己的失败，就算是为了所谓情趣也没那么容易。康纳目不转睛盯着躲闪的那双蓝眼睛，手指轻飘飘抹过人类的眼角，把几滴混合着汗水的眼泪沾在指尖上。这太古怪了，他看一眼手上无色的水珠。预建被关闭后自己不该知道接下来会发生什么。然而康纳的确知道——哦，一切不能更清楚了。

汉克的呻吟在那根手指随阴茎一起捅进去后生生拔高了一个八度。  
康纳凑过去，在他的搭档耳旁低声开出条件：“如果你保证解开后不会挣扎、也不会攻击，我会解开手铐，副队长，也会把手指抽出来。”  
男人喘着气，费了一番功夫才听进去对方开的条件。

“能做到吗？”他微微歪着脑袋向他确认。

汉克缓过劲儿来，他的唇在胡须下抿成恼怒的一根细线，显然忌惮于康纳手指上随时可能加大幅度的小动作。

于是在第四滴汗水顺着下颚淌下来前，老警探梗着脖子，微微点了一记头。

康纳动作倒是干脆，没几秒就收了手，镣铐也随之脱落。汉克不敢轻易动弹，怕又刺激到深处敏感的器官，没了束缚的双手无处安放。“接下来，”安卓开出第二个条件：“说出你想要的。我答应你。” 

汉克恶狠狠瞪着他的仿生搭档：“别太过分了，混账东西。”这话配着Alpha又抬起头来的阴茎可不怎么有说服力，活像在调情。搞得一切好像只是床伴间的性爱游戏。

但谁他妈又能说这不是呢？说真的，他自己都不清楚这是什么情况，稀里糊涂就被谈判专家忽悠到这个地步。更何况塑料脑袋突然开窍后学会了真正掌握主导权——难道他一直在网上下载新的安装包？这种学习方式可太他妈方便了——比早先好像被全自动按摩棒伺候的体验棒多了。

“……换个体位。”

不得不说，挑眉这个动作真是模控生命的神来之笔。

“换成后背位。”安德森眯眼，如实提出要求。

对方没有动的意思，他只能用更低沉的声音再挤出一个词来：“……拜托。”

我可以答应吗？仿生人模仿软体程序生成选项的口吻。

他想他可以。

康纳完全退出汉克已经有点发粘的甬道，没有理会对方重新获得身体主导权后自卫性的蜷缩动作，毫不留情把人类拉起来；男人连哼都没哼。他比康纳高，但因为腿打着颤站不稳，加之安卓对信息素不会产生任何化学反应，轻而易举就被压制了。

说得好像我会反抗一样，他忍不住自嘲，都铁了心要陪这台不知道在想什么的塑料玩到底了。警探一声不吭熬过了第二次仔细的润滑——仔细又彻底，他拿冰箱里二十来罐啤酒打赌，这家伙肯定开了作弊扫描视线，然后用解剖级别的精准度把他开拓了个遍。男人只在康纳把自己翻过去的时候稍微挣扎了一下，就算要来强的他也更希望能在开始前来个带血味的热吻，不过这样未必要求太高。汉克低着头，双手撑墙，在康纳又一次闯进来时发出细小的喉音。

感觉不一样了，他被仿生人一下一下撞得往墙上贴。不知道是因为现在后穴被润滑剂照料得湿润柔软，还是看不见彼此面孔的后背位真的更合自己心意，汉克只靠后面的刺激就已经完全勃起。他断断续续叫出声，羞耻心在快感积累的血液声中被逐渐遗忘。

真是奇妙，十多分钟前他还相信自己这辈子都没法体验更爽的性爱了。他在说后背位这个词的时候脑子里浮现过分火辣的性幻想：经验丰富的老警员，被小他不止一轮的后辈抵在墙上动弹不得，威严荡然无存。大约是哪部自慰时看的黄片里的场景，不过现实总是比幻影丰富得多。汉克混乱中意识到康纳的手挑逗过乳头后又轻轻揉起自己肚子上的赘肉，操他的现实，他对自己远谈不上优美的身体线条生出微妙的自卑感，某种过了青年时代后理应消失殆尽的情绪。他是人类，放纵了就要付出代价，不像那帮子无论男男女女身材都标志得一塌糊涂的仿生人。

不过仿生人也压根没有欲望，因此这点上还算公平，他想起来。没有欲望，那这到底算什么？

“安德森副队长。”该死，康纳的声音甚至连礼貌性的变化都没有，平静得让人害怕他下一秒就要做出什么无法预测的举动。他就像那个倒霉的坦塔洛斯，脑袋上悬着块不知道啥时候就要掉下来的石头。“感觉怎么样？”

感觉怎么样？你还问我感觉怎么样？？他简直要叫骂出来了。仿生人每插进来一次汉克都觉得他会在下一次到达高峰，结果界限远比自己想象得要来得宽广。

康纳也没有指望汉克回答。他抵住肠道尽头的软肉，小幅度快速抽插。“夹住我，汉克。”他用建议的口吻提出命令，锁住汉克不让他顺着重力瘫软下去。

Alpha急促的呼吸声里夹杂支离破碎的哭腔，被摩擦的地方在发烫，但是深处——最深处——有某种强烈而可怕的预感。他要去了，不行了——汉克脑子里只能想到这些不成句子的胡言乱语。他也许叫出声了，不知道，他娘的，他不在乎。

“康、康纳——！”

他到了。

康纳最后几个抽插，阴茎抵在子宫口不动，没有进去，最大程度上保证汉克接收到的快感。

他没有让他失望。喘息，哭腔，人类背对着他高潮了。康纳固定住他的身体，把他囚禁在墙与自己之间的狭窄空隙里；一只手托起汉克胡子拉碴的下巴。

————————————

混乱的一切以Alpha的雄性高潮收场。

康纳擦掉当晚汉克射出的最后一点精液，把昏昏欲睡的人类扶上床。副队长很累，但是精神状态反倒比早先自己第一次闯进家里时来得要好了。

仿生人重新打开辅助视，世界顿时被笔直交错的线条包围。没有弯曲、延伸。还好，康纳想着，不需要手动检查意味着能在禅意花园里得个清净。不需要直觉他也知道阿曼达绝不会欣赏他今晚和汉克之间的事。

康纳把衣领整理好，转过身——

RK800停了下来，所有指令全部暂停。他的指示灯红了一圈又转回黄色，带着真正的惊异审视眼前的画面。

有如受引力吸引一般，他的空间辅助线如今以汉克·安德森为中心汇聚到了一点，仿佛它们描绘的不是整个空间，而是以人类为中心建立的一个球体。

————————————

O dear account! Your life is your foe’s debt.

RK800-53很快修正了辅助线的问题，不是什么大事。模控生命的售后服务也尽职尽责，第二天中午，53岁的警察副队长磨蹭着出门时看到了新换的窗子。

如果人类与仿生人的关系也能如此轻易地修复的话......

康纳的余光扫过不远处把头埋在电脑后刻意避开自己的搭档。无论他怎么刷新，互动栏里都只有一个“继续工作”的选项，孤零零地朝机器发出无声的嘲笑。

end

 

以下是作为补充+解释的详细设定。开头部分因为误会被认为刻意模仿了另一位作者的文字...交涉下来是我这边出来解释  
（第一次解释pwp。这辈子没见过人解释pwp。）  
设定很多很啰嗦；原文因为是pwp，大多数没解释顶多就是暗示，所以得以省去很多文字  
然而。

anyways...  
背景abo, 近未来底特律。

关于hank：  
\- cole不幸过世后的五年内，hank受抑郁症影响，极少发情。短暂的三个不规律发情期他都是自己度过的，without抑制剂。他靠自慰或酒精（90%酒精）麻痹身体。  
\- 不会引起恶性反应的植物提取抑制剂，以及预防性短期抑制药（参考短期避孕药）曾经是汉克的好伙伴。但近年由于酗酒和发情期不定（乙醇与药剂混合会引起不良反应；同时，用这种方式 死/自杀 在汉克眼里又显得格外没尊严，几乎等同于吸毒过量），停止用药了  
\- 对connor好感在中立/友善。  
\- 讨厌人造生命，但又对仿生人没有发情期这点微妙的有点羡慕。

关于connor:   
\- RK800-53的connor，因为天台谈崩，为救人质坠楼。基本走的都是machine路线，与hank搭档后曾为完成任务死过一次。虽然他有许多机械化的行为让hank掉了不少好感，但因为connor平时很会讲话、出任务效率高又无所畏惧，好歹没让对方太失望。  
\- 更换身体对60号前connor的认知继承都没有影响  
\- 最初是出于效率考虑，决定在搭档间建立友善的关系。但是因为hank好感度太难把握，导致connor平时有五分之一的时间在反思跟他有关的事，直觉系统在这过程中逐渐积累了许多相关数据。谈判专家自己还没意识到就已经成了汉学专家了【。但他不是异常仿生人，至少这个时间点上不是。hank也没能给他掰异常，只是给了个契机。真要异常必须得由康纳自己选择——像游戏里那样。（先前看到twi和微博上都有人说游戏里markus抢仿生人头。我觉得前期hank线虽然造成了软体不稳定，到最后要不要去理解那些形成不稳定的因素还是在connor自己，所以markus也只是个选择按钮，人头属于康纳酱。）

 

关于本篇：  
剧情是pwp，很纯粹的！【大声嚷嚷】只是个强制行为梗的pwp！！  
写的时候就是草稿之前当作背景和guideline用的脑洞，只存在脑子里。我写啥都喜欢有个基本理念，但是这篇东西本身没任何深度！！

底层假设：自我意识的觉醒来自对力量（power）的渴望。Power可以指物理上的力量、精神的强大和有能力拥有主权/掌控权。

支撑起逻辑的是一个私设：“直觉指令”

有与人类互动能力的仿生人除了中枢处理器，还有卡姆斯基爸爸特供的直觉系统，用于记录人类的行为pattern，从中总结出单一逻辑推理得不到的结果。

和它名字一个意思，“直觉指令”生成“直觉反应”。就是有个杯子在你面前掉了，你下意识去接的那个“直觉”。

但我没给康纳用“下意识”这个词，因为人家还没产生自我意识。行动再贴近人类也只是一串code的成果。

 

视角：  
hank和connor切换视角，虽然看着都是上帝视角，但我已经尽量用关注点不同来区分了。尽量。  
例如，写汉克“发出受伤动物一样的呻吟”，那是汉克视角；到康纳视角就只写他听到汉克发出了呻吟。做类比是非常人类的东西，有精确数字语言的电脑不需要靠打比方来看世界的啦

 

关于情节：  
对hank来说，Cole的死已经融入到意识深处。  
生理欲望令这位父亲感到羞耻：他失去了孩子，几乎一心求死，身体却还在渴求肉欲的满足。发情期好像在提醒他自己还有除了“警察职责”之外的生存理由，还是如此动物本能的理由。是类似罪恶感/自我鄙视 一样的存在。  
这时候康纳反而成了游离在汉克“定罪线”外的人。粗暴对待/对象非人类/强制行为，让汉克有了为自己的身体开脱的借口。  
另一方面，康纳则从“征服感”中第一次获得了自我意识。虽然是直觉系统探测到有trauma的alpha内心已经倾向被征服而不是征服别人，在满足对方愿望的过程中connor顺带体验了一把“拥有力量”（empower）的感觉。他意识到自己是想要权力的；他希望自己不仅仅是被操控的所有物。性事中明显的阶级关系让机械connor第一次动摇了。

 

【类似markus在游戏里表示过： 这么多仿生人听从他，he has so much power. 虽然危险，但他感觉很好。我把这种危险的预感比作“身处高位的恐惧”，对应本篇中connor觉得视觉辅助线有了纵伸的高度】

游戏里deviant辅助线破碎这一点我超喜欢的，有科幻元素，表现力强，还带点浪漫色彩。所以这次也想玩辅助线梗。

这篇pwp里没有谈情说爱的成分，任何看似温情的举动都是生物本能/意识觉醒的征兆。两人离看对眼还有点距离呢……下一阶段大概是尴尬吧hhhh 但这次不会只有hank单方面feel weird了【疯狂暗示

最后，一个非常ooc的事实：文里出现的那句英文改自O dear account! My life is my foe’s debt ——《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，罗密欧意识到自己一眼爱上的姑娘来自仇家。  
中文直译：嗳！我的生死现在操在我仇人的手里了。  
英文意思也有“我的生命是我欠敌人的债”——我的敌人给了我生命（爱情）。  
Connor还没异常，对hank不算爱情，但就意识觉醒这点他是欠了人家一笔债了hhhh


End file.
